


Strip or Treat

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: Diaz Halloween [1]
Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Gay Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hot Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Public Nudity, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twinks, Twins, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Ethan is forced to take the twins trick or treating with the simplest of rules: Beast is not to wear his Tarzan costume. Of course the boy breaks the rule and goes around the street in a loincloth.
Relationships: Beast Diaz/Lewie Diaz, Ethan Diaz/Beast Diaz, Ethan Diaz/Lewie Diaz
Series: Diaz Halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990666
Kudos: 11





	Strip or Treat

“Mom! You seriously can’t make me… come on! Please don’t make me…” 

Ethan’s whines were filling the living room of the Diaz household as he was given the bad news. The teenager was being forced to take his little brothers, the troubled twins Lewie and Beast, trick or treating. Being forced to look after two hyperactive boys who would be getting pumped full of sugar, like there was no tomorrow, was something that sounded like pure hell for the older boy.

“Ethan… you are taking your brothers…” Suzy groaned, looking down at her teenage son and sighing in annoyance. 

If she didn’t convince him then she would have to take them and she had other ideas for the night. Ideas that would be causing something other than ghosts to be moaning throughout the night. If she could get her trio of sons out of the house, it would only enhance the night since she wasn’t sure Tom would agree to any of the children joining them for any fun. Even if she was a little intrigued by what her older son was packing now.

She had heard the bathroom talk of the oldest three girls discussing said topic and based on their theories, he wasn’t lacking.

The woman doubted she would get the chance to test the theory unless she made an attempt without Tom’s permission and knowledge and allowed her oldest son to sink his cock into the pussy he grew in. A thought that both repulsed the woman and had her juices flowing, from the sheer kink of having her son fucking his mommy. Lewie and Beast, she knew still had a lot of growing up before she would be even interested in having thoughts of having similar fun with them. Though she could definitely see the interest in having two twin brothers using her body at the same time, sharing everything like they were born to.

“Please! Mom, aren't they a little too old to be trick or treating… and couldn’t they just go by themselves!” Ethan attempted.

Suzy wasn’t having any of it, despite the thoughts of Ethan ‘catching and joining his father inside of her’. “We didn’t allow you to go by yourself when you were that age, so you are taking them.”

“But Mommy! I don’t want to walk around them as they run around in stupid costumes, throwing stuff at each other!” 

Unable to get her by begging, Ethan tried simply whining and hoping that would change her mind.

“Act your age, not your… you know what size…” Suzy growled. While she hadn’t meant that, the idea of his mother saying that had Ethan pausing, shocked. Unable to do anything by sigh.

This wasn’t going the way he wanted.

While he loved his younger brothers, every single Halloween had gone the same since they found out about the tradition of people giving away candy to children. The pair would stay calm and quiet, using their manners for each house that offered them a sugary treat, until they were away from the viewing eyes of their parents.

Then they became feral beasts.

Dedicated to growling and getting revenge on anyone who dared to not contribute while also stuffing their young mouths with enough sugar for them to audition to be the next Flash. Something about the overdose of sugar, destroyed any form of niceness in the two boys and they became primal animals, destroying anything including their own bags and costumes in their attempt for more of their sweet ‘gold’.

In the past it was at least somewhat easy to rein the ravenous monsters in. Back when all the girls were there to help in, or when Harley made an industrial grade pair of leashes for the twins so they wouldn’t somehow run away out of sight before anyone could stop them from eating candy early. But that plan had been scrapped when the older Diaz found the leashes with Lewie and Beasts clothes discarded on the sidewalk. A peak around the corner gave the four a good view at Lewie and Beasts pale butts as they booked it down the child-filled streets, screaming their heads off while streaking on a candy high. 

Harley and Ethan would deny forever that they took a good mental image of the perky little behinds of their younger brothers.

Each of them focused on a different twin.

Ethan was focused on the boy who took after his looks, tanner and with a little paler a butt than his ‘older’ twin. Harley meanwhile had focused on the brainer of the two, with cute glasses adorning his face and pale pink ass that made her and their cousin Nicole cool.

“Look, your brothers aren’t old enough to go out on their own and you know it. They’re giving the neighbours a heart attack…” Suzy paused for a moment to consider her words, “Okay, let them go to Bethany’s by themselves but ONLY her house and make sure you do her house… last.”

Ethan, while he felt like throwing something, smiled a little at the thought of seeing Aidan again. He hadn’t gotten to see the lacrosse player in a week, and was blue balled now from the lack of attention. He still loved the fact his younger sister and her boyfriend had invited him to join in for a round.

He couldn’t wait for his next turn in the middle of them.

Taking his little smile as a submission, Suzy gave her eldest son a pat on the head. Running her fingers through his longish dark brown hair then pulling him into a tight hug. Pressing his shocked face up against her fluffy chest, which squished as Ethan let himself get pulled in close. The teen hated the fact that he began to twitch a little, from having his head pressed against his mother's breasts. But the moment was gone too soon as she broke away and moved for the door. Before disappearing into the next room, she craned around to address him again.

“Oh and honey, make sure that Beast doesn’t wear that Tarzan ‘costume’. It’s just a loin-cloth…”

Despite not wanting her youngest son in that revealing scrap, she would have no problem seeing Ethan barely covered up by that small piece of fabric, seeing his thick meat swinging between his tan legs. With his muscular chest on display, showing off the clear six pack that she had begun to notice on her oldest son.

She couldn’t stop herself from letting her fingers run against his abs before she stepped back.

“Uh huh…” Ethan rested his head against the wall, letting it cool him while wondering what was going on with his mother.

As she left him in the dimly lit lounge, with his head pressed hard against the wall and his eyes clenched tight, Ethan’s ears perked up at the sound of something rushing down the stairs. The pitter patter of little feet rushing down, oddly, was joined by the clanging and banging of pots, pans and other metal objects that had been dragged out from the kitchen or basement. All the utensils that two pairs of grubby mits could snatch and stick onto some hastily made robot costumes. Ethan had to cover his ears with the tin foil that the twins had used scratched against the pans and pots. But those two seemed unfazed as they stepped off the stairs.

Lewie boastfully puffed out his chest, which was really just lifting his broad cardboard box costume a little higher.

The adorable, innocent grin of pride was just making his older brother groan.

“W-what the f-! Is it going on here? Lewie? Beast? EXPLAIN!” Suzy cried, regretting even thinking about thinking about those two as mature enough.

Beast was a little confused as to why he was being shouted at for building the costumes. “We made the costumes like you said? We’re robots!”

Suzy could only groan. 

Unable to stop herself from yelling, Suzy hissed at her older son. “Ethan… fix this… you’re in charge of them tonight…”

“The only other costume we have is that loin cloth, mom. And I am NOT seeing Beast’s junk just so he can put the pots back,” Groaning, Ethan searched around for the piece of leopard-spotted fabric. It had been down on the couch an hour ago, hanging off the edge. But now it was nowhere to be found, gone like dust in the wind. “Aaaaaaand now it’s not even here. Great! I was gonna… uh, th-throw it out…”

Suzy found herself unable to respond for a moment, as she pictured Ethan wearing nothing more than the loincloth that Beast had demanded. Glad that the twins were around, so that she wouldn’t jump Ethan and demand that he slip into it, right then and there.

After a swift argument about the twins not taking what’s not theirs, the three were finally shoved out the door with a firm warning. At the end of the night, both twins were to give half of all their candy to Ethan as a thank-you for taking them out, and a sorry to their mother for ruining some of the silverware and cookware. After the argument, their mother was glad to see the trio walking away, through her eyes drifted down to perv on her oldest son’s ass as it swayed, from the way he was walking.

Later that night, Ethan slumped out onto the pavement with the twins in tow, watching as their parents' blinds were tugged closed. He risked the thought of leaving the two younger boys to themselves and sneaking over to see Aidan, but brushed it off knowing full well that the chance of either boy coming home without him was little to none. Instead, he turned on his heel and slowly set off down the street. It was a few hours before they started on the rich street. Not many children dared go there. He was expecting that both twins would be following him, ready for more in their night of mischief. However, they didn’t follow even a few steps before stopping. After exchanging a few mischievous smiles, Lewie ran up and tugged on Ethan's sleeve.

“Ugh, what?” Ethan grunted to his youngest brother. Then looked at the other. “Couldn’t even take off the helmet, could you Beast?” 

He noticed that the youngest’s hands were tucked inside the box costume, fidgeting around in there.

The youth squirmed around in the box, looking a little uncomfortable and yet all too proud of himself at the same time. 

“Beast has something he wants to show you,” 

Ethan raised an eyebrow to the youngest Diaz boy. But he wished he had closed his eyes as the box was shirked off and thrown down into the pavement. Everything connected fell away without the box, revealing his little brother’s smooth tan body in all its glory under moonlight. His little brown nipples were hard in the chill, and Ethan couldn’t help but find the nubs to be adorable. But what really had his attention was that Beast was, in essence, completely naked. All that kept the young Diaz from showing off all his goods was that tiny Leopard print loincloth. The scrap of fabric was only a few inches long on the front, just enough to hide the boy’s small cock. While the other end showed off his tan bubble butt.

“Be-BEAST! Put that box back on, you can’t wear THAT!” Ethan stuttered and covered his eyes. His traitorous cock twitched at the sight, while Lewie openly enjoyed the sight. “Mom told you no! People will see you like that.”

Beast kicked the box away before turning to his brother then flexed his little arms. The twins giggled at the pose. He proceeded to beat his fists on his bare chest. “Why should I care what mom said? I’m the king of the jungle, baby!”

Flexing and arching his back like that, the fabric was pushed off his crotch by an inch or so. In his position, Ethan’s cheeks burned red being able to completely see the little cock and balls tucked away underneath.

He wasn’t the only one.

As when every one of their neighbours took in the view of Beast in his outfit, they had one of two reactions. The females or more squeamish male screamed and dropped their bowl of candy. Much to the happiness of the twins who thought they were entitled to more candy. Younger teenage males and more perverted men, however, found themselves checking out the view and smirking, while handing over as much candy as they could to keep the boy in view.

As the Diaz boys finally came to the nearby park, Ethan hissed at the boys and took Beast by the wrist, roughly dragging him behind a tree and out of sight.

“Are you two stupid or something!? See the way that guy just looked at you, Beast?” Ethan demanded, his heart racing still.

“No? I was focused on getting my candy!”

The older boy slapped the bowl out of the way, not hard enough for the boy to drop it. “I don't care about the candy! You two don’t know what pedophilla is, do ya?”

As expected, they shook their heads.

“It… It means, uh… Bad men that want to…” Ethan felt the words fading in his throat, unwilling to tell the boys any more than that. It wasn’t like they were going to understand regardless.

“So bad men are pedophilla? So when mom screams at Dad… he’s one?” Beast questioned, blinking in confusion.

“N-NO! Just… let’s go home,” 

Walking beside Ethan, Lewie piped up. “Are you one?”

Ethan barely glanced at him. He just kept walking with the twins slumped in tow, dragging their feet and muttering nothingness under their breath. Being asked that had taken the wind out of the teen’s guts. He wasn’t sure of the answer to Lewie’s question, while he didn’t think he was, he had also spent most of the night taking in the view of his little brother’s brownish bubble butt that was almost begging for him to enjoy it.

That made him swear under his breath.

For the rest of the walk home, Ethan ignored the pair of them, with the twins rushing ahead at the sight of home. Soon the teen stopped, though the boys kept going. He didn't care, instead looking at his phone. It was a text from Harley, at some party, having the time of her life. Her cleavage in full view as she pressed up against their neighbour and her boyfriend, Aidan. Clearly hinting to both her brother and to Aidan what she was expecting tonight.

Aidan had sworn he wasn’t going to that party, making Ethan growl.

Taking in the picture once more, Ethan swore under his breath again as his eyes focused on his closest siblings' perky young tits. 

He hated that both Beast and Harley were showing off to him and he couldn’t just touch either in the way his cock was begging him to touch. Looking up, he noticed from the light of the house that the back of Beast's costume was little more than just two strands of material tied together, giving him a perfect view of the boy's cute bubble butt, looking soft and untouched. Two smooth mounds of tanned flesh that he for some reason longer to use like a pillow. In both ways that Ethan used a pillow. The teenager swallowed hard, feeling his dick harden.

‘If the girls can have some fun… maybe I can, too…’ 

Soon the three arrived home. The car was in the driveway, but Ethan knew their parents would already be sleeping like logs. It always happened whenever Daphne had a big recital. She would overwork the two to exhaustion, and they would collapse for hours. Ethan quickly discovered she was staying with friends to celebrate. Seemingly everyone else was having a party.

As soon as he was in the door, with much struggle as the boxes made it difficult to move, Lewie started stripping off his stuffy costume and revealing he was only in a pair of tight blue undies underneath, making Ethan bite his lip as his cock twitched again. Lewie wasn't as cute as Beast, but had the same sexy little body as his twin. Lewie noticed his staring and made a face. "What? It's not like you haven't seen me in less than this." He said almost teasingly before following Beast upstairs, candy bucket in hand.

After a long moment to consider his options and ask himself if he could go through with it, Ethan grabbed his own bucket and followed the twins. By the time he got there the two were already in their pyjamas and sitting by an unusually small pile of candy.

Ethen stepped forward and took a deep breath. His mouth was dry.

"H-hey guys," His voice cracked. The twins glared at him. "How about we play a game? So you can win back your candy. I don't want it," He offered, instantly seeing their eyes light up.

Beast grinned from ear to ear, eager for something to keep him from having to go to bed. "What game?" He almost shouted.  
That question made Ethan stop and briefly panic. How could he ask his little brothers to play a stripping game without telling them it was a stripping game. In his mind he told himself to just make up some name that had nothing to do with the situation whatsoever. Something silly that would distract them. Something candy related. Or Halloween... "Strip or treat!" His traitorous mouth spat out, making him bite his own tongue and wince.

For a brief, blissful moment, neither noticed. Then Lewie hesitated, only not for the reason Ethan was expecting. "Wait... What do you get out of this? Hm?" He questioned and Ethan went pink. "Why not just give us the candy and go watch TV?"

Ethan froze. His mouth felt like a desert, though his forehead was sweating bullets.

"Would you take off your shirts for a candy bar!?" He eventually squeaked, holding up a Hershey's chocolate bar with his eyes clenched shut and not daring to look at the surely horrified faces on his adorable little brothers. He couldn't figure out why he would ever ask that of them. Everyone and anyone would think of him as a freak just for suggesting it.

"Are you gonna hand it over or what?"

He opened his eyes and saw the twins had casually thrown off their shirts. Lewie's pale chest was smooth and thin, a slight comparison to Beast's tan torso and sings of slowly developing muscles. Beast would be quite a looker. But Ethan couldn't help but want to suck on their cute little nubs, both a light shade of pink and still soft. He moved to touch them but stopped, managing to pass it off by handing over the chocolate in his hand, faking a smile. He wanted to see more and know how far he could take it, albeit being scared of ridicule or them saying no.

"How much for you guys to take your pants off?" He asked and they flinched.

Lewie shook his head and shot him a look. "No way, it's cold in here." That was better than the reaction the older boy had expected.

He thought about his options for a moment. While he wanted to see them naked, kissing around his throbbing cock; or hear the cute moans they made as he fucked their virgin asses like there was no tomorrow, he didn't want to rush into it and ruin everything. Slow and steady, He told himself.

"Ok, what if I took my shirt off, too? Oh! And I'll triple it!"

The boys looked at each other and had a silent nod of agreement. Lewie spoke on their behalf. "Five. So that would be fifteen each, since you said you will triple it up."

Ethan went through his unwanted stash before over handing the agreed amount. If it hadn't been for the trade -which he was mentally calling Strip or Treat- the boys would be lost in a mountain of candy. The twins smiled and soon were in nothing but their tighty whities, even if they were not so white anymore. Ethan guessed they just threw on an unwashed pair. It would not be the first time and knew this wouldn't be the last. Ethan felt like he was getting harder as the game of his was going on.

The ladies magnet couldn't believe it was his brothers making him hard and not some good looking girl. He had no clue why his brothers were having this effect on him as his boner did all the thinking for him. The boys were too much into their candy counting to see the bulge in Ethan's jeans. Ethan was trying to take it slow as much as he could without throwing any red flags.

"So now what do you want us to do for candy?" Beast asked, eager for more sugary goodness.

Tons of ideas were rushing through Ethan's mind. There are so many that were sexual that he never would have thought he would be asking another boy, let along his younger brothers! After some thinking he held up the loincloths that Beast wore and asked the boys to put them on, of course with the payment being a handful of candy. His eyes lit up as the boys happily stripped off their undies and through them somewhere his eyes didn't bother to follow. His brown orbs were locked onto their little penis' and bubble butts as they tied the clothes around their small frames, hiding little to nothing with their erotic outfits. Ethan couldn't help but palm his bulge and swallow hard.

Lewie shot him a look. "Now what?"

"Let me think..."

"Ethan? What are you hiding in your pants?" A confused Beast asked as he reached for his older brother's crotch, with the teen putting all his effort into forcing his body to move away. "N-nothing!" Beast pouted and kept approaching his brother, determined to find out whatever it was he was hiding in his pants. He hoped it was some kind of candy. It must be good if Ethan was hiding it from them, as he didn't hide his distaste for sweets. "We clearly see something!"

"Trust me it's really nothing!" Ethan panicked. This was such a bad idea!

The twins smiled at each other and looked back at Ethan. "Attack!" The twins yelled but not too loud so they would not get into trouble. Quickly the two pushed Ethan down and the boys went for his pants pulling them down revealing his boxer briefs. They clearly saw Ethan's impressive bulge. Not thinking clearly as they were candy hungry, they did not think it was Ethan's hard dick. As for Ethan, he was too distracted by his near-naked brothers bodies to care what they do next.

"I'm not eating the candy now since it's in your undies." Lewie said, sounding defeated.

"I will! Candy is candy." Beast said and put his hands in Ethan's boxer briefs.

Ethan's eyes widened when Beast grabbed hold of his dick. The boy's small hands made his member throb, making the teen feel like exploding then and there. Beast tried to take out the "candy" by pulling it, making Eathen moan low enough that his brothers did not hear.

"It's stuck and it feels warm and stretchy."

"Let me help then." Lewie said, obviously doubting his twin. Lewie quickly pulled down Ethan's boxer briefs, freezing when he saw Ethan's hard dick and his brother's hand wrapped around the shaft.

Beast quickly let go and looked at Ethan.

"Sorry guys! I told you I didn't have anything." Ethan said sheepishly. He desperately wanted Beast to grip his hard cock again, or to force his length down their throats and asses just to hear their screams and moans as his length forced its way deep inside them.

"That's big!" Lewie exclaimed, turned to face his twin. "And we thought Jimmy's brother was big."

"Wait, what?"

Beast turned to his twin before punching him and shooting a look. "We aren't supposed to say anything, remember?" He hissed, glad that he was not the one that messed up this time. It wasn't often that he felt smarter than Lewie.

"Isn't Jimmy's brother like sixteen?" Ethan pressed, but was ignored again.

The spiky-haired boy punched back with a glare. "Ouch. Don't punch me." He warned his younger twin and adjusted his glasses. Beast mimicked him and hit his arm again, resulting in the twins wrestling around on the floor, punching and slapping at each other. Ethan sat and stared at the oddly erotic scene, his mouth hanging open and his hand unconsciously stroking his cock as he watched his near-naked brothers brawl. Finally he had to interrupt them, with both freezing in place. Beast had Lewie's arm in his mouth and was biting down, while the latter was tugging at his twin's long hair, glad for once that there was no helmet to protect his locks. They seemed unfazed by the others' assault. In that position Ethan could see both their little penis' and tight juicy asses, hanging in the air for him to see. Every fibre in his body was attempting to force the teen to plunge his cock into one of the holes before he went insane. Only his mind stopped his actions.

Ethan repeated his question.

"Mph mm, hm." Beast mumbled around Lewie's arm. It took a moment before he realised that no one understood a word of what he said. He broke away from Lewie and tried again. "Yeah. He said he'd give us a dollar to show him our, uh, dicks! That's the word he used, right Lewie?" He asked and the twin nodded. "I should have known it was a wiener in my hand. I guess the craving for candy was blocking my realty." Beast explained, eyeing off his older brother's dick.

"So you showed him!?" Ethan questioned, in awe of how dim-witted his little brothers could be. But there was a more pressing question about the cute neighbour in his mind. "And Jimmy's brother has a smaller dick than me?"

Lewie and Beast gave a nod. "We showed him ours and he showed us his. He paid us to stroke it too, which was a little weird, but I kind of like doing it." Lewie said. He seemed indifferent.

"Yeah, and soon he started rubbing ours, but we didn't get big or hard like his. He said that we'll grow into them."

"Is that it?" Ethan asked, wanting to know as his dick started to drip pre cum. At the same time he was mad that he was not the first boy to touch his brother's dick, even though he had the feeling the twins had touched each other, but that was different.

"No. He put our wieners all the way in his mouth and sucked on them. I don't know why he would do that when you pee out of it." Beast said. "Maybe he likes dirty things?"

Ethan licked his lips, still enjoying the view of his brother's dicks hanging there, ripe for the taking. "D-did you suck his?"

After exchanging a quick glance, Lewie and Beast squeaked out "No." in unison.

The teen couldn't help but not trust the two. Thinking it was time to move forward, he let go of his own cock and scooted closer to the boys before gripping theirs. They were still small, only about four inches at most. He heard them both gasp out a moan. "Are you sure you didn't suck him?"

"Yes!" Lewie said, beginning to panic. He could see the cute expression on his twins face as he tried to keep from spilling. "Beast and I only took turns sucking each other!" Lewie tried getting out from under Beast but found Ethan forcing the boy down on him, pinning him to the floor. "I swear, Ethan!"

Beast's face turned a bright pink. The boy knew he wouldn't be able to last long with Ethan's hand (or rather fingers) around his small length. The twins had discovered that Beast was extremely sensitive, and Lewie loved to take advantage of that. It got even worse when something warm and wet pressed against his asshole and had him moaning out uncontrollably. He quickly fell in love with the strange new feeling, especially when whatever it was poked inside his virgin hole.

"We sucked Jimmy's brother!" He yelped, feeling his legs quake. Ethan knew he was cumming even though nothing came out.  
Ethan smiled to himself, hearing Lewie say "Dude! That was our twin secret!" What came next excited the teen more as he took Beast's hand and put it on Lewie's dick before roughly gripping the older twin's legs, lifting them up and pressing his tongue onto the boy's rosebud. Instantly he felt the boy dry-cum.

"What was that?" Lewie asked, shocked at both the feeling and the wet thing on his butt.

"Yeah..." Beast chimed in, his hand still stroking Lewie's dick.

The teen looked up, surprised. Had Jimmy's brother really not taught them that? "That was called an orgasm. But mostly us guys call it cumming. Yours just happens to be dry."

"Dry?"

"When you get closer to my age this stuff called seamen shoots out of your dick. It is what makes babies when you put it into a girl."

Beast moaned again, feeling the wet thing prod his hole again. Still the odd feeling went unquestioned. "Ah-! I-I wanna see you cum, Ethan!"

Ethan smirked, stroking his cock as he licked up Beast's ass crack, then switching to Lewie's. He paused, "What if I came to you?"

After a few seconds and a lot of whispering, the boys gave a nod of approval. Ethan's eyes lit up and instantly he was aiming his fat cock at Beast's hole. He smeared the rosebud with precum before slowly starting to push the head inside. As soon as he started Beast screamed in pain, making Ethan cover his mouth again and quickly pull out. Tears stung at the boy's eyes.

"That hurt!" He whimpered, gripping his butt.

"Oh damn, sorry Beast!" Ethan apologised, "I don't think you're ready for it -or you Lewie." The boys didn't know whether to smile or frown. "What if you two just suck me off instead? I'll give you all of my candy for it, too." He offered, waving his cock around. Soon the boys were at his lap, with their little hands wrapped around his shaft.

"Wow, it's really big, Ethan. Will we ever be this big?" Beast asked, giving the head a tentative lick. He tasted the precum, noticing how it tasted like candy.

"S-sure, just try sucking it," Ethan urged, gripping their heads and bringing them closer to his meat. "You'll have to lick it together first."

The twins glanced at each other before running their tongues the length of his shaft. It tasted salty but sweet at the same time. They repeated this before Ethan gripped Lewie's head and brought him down on his cock. The boy was a natural at giving head, quickly taking control and bobbing along his big brother's shaft before swapping with Beast, who's tight throat felt ever better around Ethan's throbbing member. Soon Ethan had whichever twin that wasn't milking his cock suck on his fingers. After a while he felt they were ready and slipped a finger into each of their holes, loving the groans coming from them both. Soon he felt himself getting close and pulled the boys off.

"Q-quick, get on your knees," Ethan instructed. Once they were like that he started to stroke his cock. "Oh fuck!" He groaned, before shooting his load over their adorable faces. Seeing his spunk drip down their cheeks had him hard again in seconds.

"Best Halloween ever,"


End file.
